theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
England Woman with Tan Colored Dress
Appearance England Woman with Tan Colored Dress is a green bean eyes and nose wears a tan colored dress red lipstick beauty mark in her face yellow blonde hair. Acting *Herself in "The Star of Christmas" *Herself in "An Easter Carol" *Herself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Herself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Audience Member in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Herself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Herself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That's What Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Wow Wow Juzzby" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Herself in "Calliou" *Herself in "Maya & Miguel" *Herself in "Cyberchase" *Herself in "The Night Before Valentine's Day" *Herself in "Cinderella" *Herself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Seaside Vacation" *Herself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Herself in "Star Wars: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Herself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Herself in "Peter Pan" *Herself in "Tinker Bell" *Herself in "Aladdin" *Herself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Herself in "Lango" *Herself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Herself in "A Panther's Life" *Herself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes" *Herself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Herself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Herself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Herself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Herself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Themselves in "Mr. Dooley's Revenge" *Herself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Herself in "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2" *Herself in "Finding Nemo" *Herself in "Monsters Inc" *Herself in "A Bug's Life" *Herself in "Toy Story" *Herself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Herself in "A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "The Muppets" *Herself in "Two for the Road" *Herself in "Chinatown" *Herself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Herself in "Madagascar" *Herself in "Planes" *Herself in "Blue's Room" *Herself in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" *Herself in "Spider-Man" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "The Backyardigans" *Herself in "Regular Show" *Herself in "Blue's Clues" *Herself in "Dora the Explorer" *Herself in "Little Bill" *Herself in "Go Diego Go" *Herself in "Doogal" *Herself in "Walle-E" *Herself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Herself in "iCarly" *Herself in "Mission Impossible" *Herself in "Fat Albert" *Herself in "Babel" *Herself in "Super Why" *Herself in "Wordgirl" *Herself in "Ice Age" *Herself in "The Avengers" *Herself in "Bolt" *Herself in "Tom and Jerry" *Herself in "Bambi" *Herself in "Astro Boy" *Herself in "Family Guy" *Herself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Herself in "Teen Titans" *Herself in "Robots" *Herself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Herself in "Stuart Little 2" *Herself in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Herself in "Alvin and the Chipmunks" *Herself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Scooby Doo" *Herself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Herself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Herself in "Rugrats" *Herself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Herself in "Jimmy Neutron" *Herself in "Spongebob" *Herself in "Gravity Falls" *Herself in "Cars" *Herself in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Herself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Herself in "Merry Madagascar" *Herself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Herself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2 *Herself in "The Junior Asparagus New School" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Herself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Herself in "Veggie Carnvial" *Herself in "Hop" *Herself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Herself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttist Nutcracker" *Herself in "The Kid Crayon Crap" *Herself in "Lunt's Laboratory" *Herself in "LarryBoy Meets Colonel Corncob" *Herself in "The Case of the Lost Temper" *Herself in "LarryBoy and the Golden Gumballs" *Herself in "Bob and Larry in The Case of the Messy Sleepover" *Herself in "All is Fair When We Share" *Herself in "LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed!" *Herself in "The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star" *Herself in "The Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "The Moneybag Carol" *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Herself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Herself in "Monsters University" *Herself in "The Polar Express" *Herself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Herself in "Frozen" *Herself in "The Boxtrolls" *Herself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Herself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Herself in "Flushed Away" *Herself in "The Ring" *Herself in "Small Soldiers" *Herself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Herself in "Arthur Christmas" *Herself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Herself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Herself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Herself in "Father Christmas" *Herself in "White Christmas" *Herself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Herself in "Big Hero 6" *Herself in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Herself in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Herself in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Herself in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Herself in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Elf" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Herself in "Deck the Halls" *Herself in "Frosty the Snowman" *Herself in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Herself in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Herself in "Jingle And The Way" *Herself in "Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City" *Herself in "Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid" *Herself in "Frosty Returns" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:The Star of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't Category:Twas the Night Before Easter Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Princess in Wonderville Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Stories from the Coat Closet Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Sheltered in Loved Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Wow Wow Juzzby Category:Love is in the Air Category:Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco Category:God Loves A Good Hero Category:Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:He's Always Watching Over You Category:Jimmeas the Jerb Category:The League of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Finsterlla Category:Arthur Category:Curious George Category:Martha Speaks Category:Angelina Ballerina Category:The Jungle Book Category:Calliou Category:Maya & Miguel Category:Cyberchase Category:The Night Before Valentine's Day Category:Cinderella Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Seaside Vacation Category:A Very Veggie Nativity Category:Star Wars: A Veggie Tales Movie Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:The Night Before Summer Vacation Category:Peter Pan Category:Tinker Bell Category:Aladdin Category:The Night Before St. Patrick's Day Category:Lango Category:The Clumsiest Lunt Category:A Panther's Life Category:The Night Before Fourth of July Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:It's a Not So Meaningful Light Category:The Night Before Father's Day Category:What's Up the Marlee Category:Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods Category:The Night Before Mother's Day Category:Mr. Dooley's Revenge Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:Finding Nemo Category:Monsters Inc Category:A Bug's Life Category:Toy Story Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:A Christmas Carol Category:The Muppets Category:Two for the Road Category:Chinatown Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Madagascar Category:Planes Category:Blue's Room Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Spider-Man Category:Pinocchio Category:The Backyardigans Category:Regular Show Category:Blue's Clues Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Little Bill Category:Go Diego Go Category:Doogal Category:Walle-E Category:Pinky and the Brian Category:ICarly Category:Mission Impossible Category:Fat Albert Category:Babel Category:Super Why Category:Wordgirl Category:Ice Age Category:The Avengers Category:Bolt Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Bambi Category:Astro Boy Category:Family Guy Category:COLLINS FLIM Category:Teen Titans Category:Robots Category:Phineas the Ferb Category:Stuart Little 2 Category:Barbie Princess and the Pauper Category:Alvin And the Chipmunks Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Scooby Doo Category:Horton Hears a Who Category:Cats Don't Dance Category:Rugrats Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Spongebob Category:Gravity Falls Category:Cars Category:My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas Category:The Cat in the Hat Category:Merry Madagascar Category:The Junior Asparagus New Groove Category:Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2 Category:The Junior Asparagus New School Category:Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Veggie Carnvial Category:Hop Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:The Kid Crayon Crap Category:Lunt's Laboratory Category:LarryBoy Meets Colonel Corncob Category:The Case of the Lost Temper Category:LarryBoy and the Golden Gumballs Category:Bob and Larry in The Case of the Messy Sleepover Category:All is Fair When We Share Category:LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! Category:The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Category:The Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Moneybag Carol Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City Category:Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid Category:Frosty Returns